


Romance

by Augustus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-24
Updated: 2004-12-24
Packaged: 2018-08-16 08:03:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8094427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Augustus/pseuds/Augustus
Summary: Harry has a thing or two to learn about romance.





	

Harry hadn't anticipated that wooing Draco would be so complicated. He'd tried everything—twilight walks in the forbidden forest, wine and long-stemmed roses, even picnics by the lake—but months passed and still Draco remained unmoved.

In the end, however, it was almost ridiculously simple. An argument became a shouting match, which quickly led to misdirected punches and Harry being shoved roughly against a wall. Draco's lips were tight and furious when they finally kissed and the sharp angles of his body seemed to bruise rather than caress. 

Draco's idea of romance, Harry realised, was very different to his own.


End file.
